


Movie Night

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Family, Movie Night, Tumblr Prompt, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: Allofthismatters shared some AvaLance headcanons on tumble, one of them being, whenever they’re in the common area on the ship having a movie night or whatever, Ava and Sara always end up falling asleep with their arms tangled up and someone’s head on the other’s shoulder. The rest of the team rolls their eyes and teases about it, but they’re all genuinely glad to see their captain happy





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've had major writers block, so I hope y'all enjoy this. I am currently working on 2 AU's, one is AvaLance and the second Captain Canary so here's to hoping I get out of my funk.

The first time it happened, Ava wasn’t prepared for it, they were sitting in the common area with the rest of the team around for a movie night they’d all decided on after the long few weeks they’d had. Sara’s brush with the death totem had taken a toll on her mentally. She hadn’t been sleeping well even though she denied it, and she was a lot more careful around her teammates, still feeling guilty for the physical injury she’d caused them all. Ava looked down at the sleeping woman, she had her head resting on Ava’s shoulder with her hands resting in her own lap, relaxed and unclenched. She hadn’t seen Sara this relaxed, especially not around her team, not after everything that had happened. Ava used the arm she had behind Sara to pull her closer, tightening her hold on her. She smiled when Sara sighed and turned further into her bringing one of her arms to wrap around Ava's waist. She looked back at the screen trying to recall the title of the film they were watching, she'd been too distracted by Sara's presence to pay attention to the film. It wasn’t long before she let her own eyes drift closed.

“I can’t believe I’m seeing what I’m seeing.” Ray had all but forgotten about the movie the moment he realized his captain was asleep, her head resting on Ava's shoulder, or Mrs. Captain as they all liked to refer to her.

“What,” Mick asked with a grunt, he hated it when people talked during a movie, Ray knew this. “This better be important Haircut.” He paused the movie, not wanting to miss any parts of it.

Ray pointed at Sara and Ava. “I never thought I’d see our fearless captain, cuddling.”

As if sensing they were being talked about Ava stirred and noticed all eyes turned on her and Sara. She wasn’t sure if this was a good time to wake her sleeping girlfriend. Yes she needed her rest but she didn’t want her team to look at her differently. Her hand started rubbing Sara’s back hoping to wake her without startling her but that only caused her to further curl into her side mumbling something incoherent. She was about to nudge her when Amaya stopped her.

“Don’t wake her, we all know she needs the rest, Ray, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll focus back on the movie and let the captain sleep.” Amaya sent him the most threatening look she could manage.

“I wasn’t,” Ray started. “I was just.” He didn’t finish his sentence, Amaya looked ready to pounce on him.

“Good man.” Nate patted his hand on Ray’s knee. He recognized the look Amaya was giving better than anyone. “It’s best to let it go and watch the movie”

Ava mouthed a 'thank you' to Amaya. Sara had a good team, one that looked out for her. They’d been genuinely concerned about her even after she’d landed most of them in the med bay.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ray couldn’t let it go. “I’m just glad to see Sara in this state, her guard down and happy. She’s always on edge lately, always waiting for something bad to happen, always trying to stay a step ahead. It’s nice to see her relaxed, that’s all.” He was relieved when Amaya smiled and nodded in agreement.

“She's too tough on herself.” Zari added.

“Mhm.” Mick hummed.

“We need to do this more often.” Nate suggested, they could all use a breather, the pressure of having to save the world could be overwhelming at times.

“Watch the captain sleep,” Wally asked with a chuckle.

Zari rolled her eyes before nudging him off the couch making everyone else laugh at his expense.

***

The next time the group decided on a movie night was after Sara, Ray, Gary and Ava discovered that Ava was a clone. Gary, not being able to handle the secret had his mind wiped by Ray, something Ava had wished for herself. Ava had cut off communication with everyone, including Sara, wanting some time alone to think things through. Several days later she found herself on the Waverider. Sara had been ready to turn down movie night to spend the evening with Ava, alone, but Ava had objected. She wasn’t ready to talk about it all and just wanted to be around the people she now considered friends. She’d come to the conclusion while she’d been away from everyone that they were the only people she truly trusted. She was also not ready to discuss Sara’s declaration of love for her and where she stood as a, person. She was extremely thankful when Sara didn’t argue or push her, instead she took her hand and led her to the common area.

“Ava,” Amaya exclaimed. “You made it.” She was happy to see the tall blonde once again. Their captain had been extra broody.

Ava smiled, of all the Legends, Amaya was the one that made her feel most comfortable and at home, not that the rest of the group made her uncomfortable. They each had a way of making her feel welcomed. Ray and Wally with their big smiles, Zari and her slight head nod, Nathaniel and his brotherly side hugs, and Mick, well Mick didn’t speak to her much not in words, Mick’s way for making her feel like she belonged was offering her a beer and that spoke volumes because he didn’t like to share his alcohol, not with just anyone. “Sorry I’ve been MIA, I just needed some time to process everything.”

“We’re glad you’re back,” Ray said cheerfully.

Mick handed her a beer. “Blondie has been extra snippy without you here.”

“Mick I’m gonna kick your ass,” Sara threatened. “I wasn’t that bad.”

Mick only shrugged, he wasn’t going to argue with her, it wasn’t worth his life.

“He’s not wrong Captain.” Gideon piped in causing everyone except for Sara to laugh.

Sara rolled her eyes. “No one asked you Gideon.” She pulled Ava to the couch and sat down beside her. “Just play the movie.”

“As you wish Captain.”

Everyone settled down to watch the movie. They’d teased their captain enough for the time being, it was never a good idea to push Sara too far, she could take them all out without breaking a sweat and none of them were willing to chance getting their asses kicked.

Ava looked around the room seeing everyone’s attention on the movie she turned to Sara. “For the record,” she whispered. “I missed you, I missed this.” She squeezed the hand holding Sara’s, resting her head on Sara’s shoulder.

Sara kissed Ava’s head resting her cheek on top of it. “Me too.” It wasn’t long before the duo was once again asleep on the couch, surrounded by the rest of the legends.

“There has to be a movie interesting enough to hold their attention.” Zari pointed to the sleeping couple. “That doesn’t even look comfortable.”

Wally laughed at the look of disbelieve on Zari’s face.

Ray looked at the pair but said nothing. He’d been there when both Ava and Sara had found out Ava was a clone, the former had not taken the news well and Sara had been heartbroken in the days that followed.

“They’re both softies.” Wally had not expected the couple to be the cuddling type, after all they were both badasses that could make grown men cower with just a look.

“Don’t let them hear you say that, even with your speed you wouldn’t be a match for them.” Ray warned him.

“What.” Wally laughed nervously, that wasn’t possible. He looked at the pair in questions, their arms wrapped around each other as they slept, looking as innocent as a pair of koalas cuddling. “You’re messing with me.”

Amaya shrugged. “Try it. Don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

“I for one am glad Ava’s back.” Ray told them. “My room is next to the gym, and when Sara can’t sleep, she works out, and let me tell you, she’s been working out, a lot.” He pointed to his tired eyes to emphasis how much Sara's lack of sleep had affected his own.

“Stop talking about us like we’re not here,” Sara mumbled not bothering to open her eyes. One side of her lip turning up into a half smile at hearing Wally let out a nervous squeak. “Watch the movie,” she ordered, readjusting her head against Ava’s. She was beyond relieved to have her back. There was a lot they had to talk about but that could wait.

*****

The team had gathered for one last get together before they'd dropped Amaya off to her time. Their joy in defeating Mallus was overshadowed by their friend’s departure. None of them had wanted to see her go, especially not Nate, but they knew they had to. They’d all done their best to stay upbeat and cheerful for Amaya’s sake. While they were losing Amaya, she was losing all of them, it would be a lot tougher on her.

Nate returned from dropping Amaya off feeling heart broken and alone. He looked at his friends for a brief moment and smiled when his eyes finally fell on his captain. He was surprised to find her awake with Ava asleep and wrapped around her. Sara didn’t seem to care that the team was around and held onto Ava as if it were just the two of them. She didn’t care that the team would tease her endlessly the following day, as they did anytime she and Ava fell asleep during a movie, she seemed truly happy and at peace. Peace he wished he had at that moment. His heart ached a little bit more as he watched the pair.

Catching his eye Sara motioned for him to come closer patting the seat beside her. Once he sat down, she untangled an arm from Ava and wrapped it around his shoulders. “We’re here for you.” She wasn’t going to lie to him and tell him it would get easier, she knew better than most what it was like to lose people and she didn’t wish that pain on anyone.

Nate nodded and sunk into the couch resting his head on his captain’s free shoulder. They sat in silence for several minutes before Nate finally broke it. “You know Captain, you’re quite comfortable, it’s no wonder Ava is always falling asleep.” He teased.

Sara brought the arm from around his shoulders up and lifted his head so that his ear was close to her lips. “Don’t think I won’t kick your ass because you’re sad Tinman.” She let go of his head, pushing it back on her shoulder.

He swallowed nervously and nodded. “Noted.” He smiled when minutes later Ray joined them on the other side of the couch leaning against him with Wally beside him. Zari stood behind the couch placing a hand on his head in hopes of comforting him and Mick placed a beer in front of him. He loved his family, and no matter how often they teased each other they were always there for each other in their time of need.


End file.
